


Broken and twisted

by QueenYandereOfficial



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: But it makes sense in the context of this AU, Fluff, Insanity, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mikado and Izaya Anniversary, Sorta OOC?, a little bit of angst, alluding to violence, its Izaya and Mikado, not really anything too bad, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/pseuds/QueenYandereOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're so broken <br/> We're so twisted <br/>Sometimes I wonder <br/>  That we should have never existed </p><p>Izaya found him that day, bathed in red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

We're so broken   
We're so twisted   
Sometimes I wonder   
That we should have never existed 

Red eyes boring into him, like a ghost passing through his soul and stealing shivers from his body. Oh he knew somebody was watching him- and he knew who . But in most cases like these, he mused, people being stalked were terrified and didn't know what to do. Mikado had nothing to be afraid of however, since the stalker was his long time lover, Izaya.   
And they were playing a game. 

He paused before turning into an alleyway- deliberately of course- and caught the sight of a familiar parka in his peripheral vision. He had to hide his smile as he walked calmly into the dark, dangerous alley to his right- not worried at all.

x x x

" Ne, Mikado-chan~" the older man whined right at the boy's heels, following him like a love-struck puppy. Mikado just kept on walking, trying to find a perfect corner to talk in.   
It was sort of like a cat and mouse game, their relationship. Just who was the cat and who was the mouse? And did it really matter?  
No, no it didn't. 

At some point Izaya limited patience ran out and Mikado was slammed into the nearest wall- lovingly of course. A completely calm Mikado shrugged, ' This spot will have to do then'. And with that Mikado smashed his lips hard against Izaya's loving the sting it wrought. Izaya hesitated, Mikado could tell, and just when he was about to complain Izaya nipped at his bottom lip. With a pleased hum he pulled his boyfriend even closer to his body. Opening his lips and allowing their tongues to struggle together in a dance of lust and want.

They continued to kiss for an amount of time Mikado deemed too short before they broke away from each other. He was about to complain when Izaya's amused smirk caused him to stop.   
"What is it? Didn't you come for this...Izaya-kun?" Mikado basically purred and felt satisfied at the slight shiver it wrought from his lover- but it only lasted a second and was barely noticeable. It made his blood boil, even just a little bit. 

"You must have read me wrong Mikado-chan. After all today's a very special day isn't it?"   
Mikado analyzed the word special, which was a bit hard considering that he himself was a bit hard, and then thought about the date. Something in him was slowly clicking...what was it today...? It clicked in him. 6 years ago today...when he was nearly 11...

Then a breath tickled his earlobe, taking him out of his thoughts and making him shiver instead.   
"Ne, do you remember Mikado? Our anniversary, the day I met you. You were so pretty covered in red I just had to have you"   
"You were beautiful as well Izaya-kun, more so then me. It was a shame my younger self didn't realize that immediately" Mikado dug his face into his lover's shoulder. 

He started to kiss and bite the soft flesh there, hoping to incite Izaya into doing something.   
"Too soon Mikado-chan," he said and pulled away," We'll be getting to that part tonight, okay? Just be patient~"  
Mikado deflated almost immediately but said no more. It was clear that Izaya had something in plan, and that he wasn't going to budge from his decisions at all.  
He still tried his luck, "Not even if we're quick?" 

From the amused but firm look Izaya gave him- that was a no.  
xxx

He was pretty sure that he was supposed to be hosting this party as well, after all it was his Anniversary party. But Mikado wasn't known for standing out, so he faded into the background and was content with watching Izaya do what he did best.   
Shine in the spotlight. 

After a long burst of laughter from the people around them- no doubt elicited from one of Izaya's only-funny-if-you're-drunk jokes- the air changed.  
Shinra's wife, Celty- a woman Mikado would've without a doubt been friends if he was more outgoing- typed out a question that brought a mix of apprehension and excitement from him.

Izaya loved to tell the story of how they met; Mikado...well those memories were just a reminder of his past self, and all the times he had rejected the love of a man that offered everything to him. It also made him grateful, grateful that Izaya never gave up on him. Mikado couldn't even imagine a life without him.

[How did you guy's meet anyway?] Such a simple question made him somber, and Izaya must have noticed because seconds later he had casually thrown his arms around Mikado, and pulled him closer.

"Well," Izaya cleared his throat and gave the world a blinding smile, "It's an interesting story"


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Mikado and Izaya met. A snapshot into how Mikado's parents died- but its very vague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this has been a long time coming. Truth be told, I've always had this chapter sort of done, but I've progressed in my writing and story telling so much to the point that it embarrasses me to post it. But since I've literally spent months editing and writing the same document- I finally decided to throw it out there.
> 
> Sorry for all the people that waited for this update. And sorry for the...cringe.   
> Enjoy!

Mikado often wondered why blood flowed so beautifully across tanned skin so perfectly. It wasn't perfect and it wasn't even porcelain white, yet at the sight of it, bare and willing, he only wished to break it. Cover it in bruises and blood, rip life from their hands like they ripped his heart apart.

 

One of the only things he could remember about that day was that it was cold. Brutally, utterly, cold. He had spent the night in the back alleyways near his home, shivering and crumpled up next to dead bodies as he watched the stars dissapear behind clouds.   
Sometimes he would stare at the bodies and the blood that pooled around them like a shallow river. He felt nothing but the bitter cold on his face- his tears had long since stopped and left frozen tracks on his face.

He thought about everything and nothing at once, and wondered how he would die. Frozen by the winter cold? Found by the 'law' and beaten to death? Starvation? Whatever it was he didn't care. He had achieved his one goal in life and their was nothing else he cared enough to struggle onto life for. So he just waited- eventually falling asleep to the smell of blood and trash

When he opened his eyes again it was morning. His limbs were difficult to move and so were his eyelids, but it wasn't that big of a deal. He stayed like that for a while- until the sound of footsteps snapped him to awareness. Was this finally it? Was he going to meet his end?

What rounded the corner of the alleyway was something he didn't expect. A man, as graceful as a panther stood there in a horrendous parka, looking at the scene Mikado created as though it was another normal occurance. His red eyes studied the bodies of Mikado's parents , then rested on him, a preteen boy covered in blood and frost. As Mikado stared back he found himself transfixed by the depths of those eyes- yet it was still not enough.  
"Have you come to end me?" he asked with a steady voice. When the man approached him he was fully prepared to die- but what he got instead was a tender pat on the head.  
"Why would I do that?" the man asked, "I'm not the law"  
"Yes...I figured" at the questioning look the man gave him he elaborated," you'd have to be something way worse not to react to this"

At that the man smiled; wide and lethal.  
"Yes I guess you could say it like that. Ever heard the name Orihara?"  
Mikado tried to shake his head, but at that point he was so exhausted he could barely manage to. 'Orihara', understood regardless.  
"Hey, what's your name?" Mikado paused,  
"Mikado..."  
Again another smile and this time Mikado couldn't help but smile back.

"Well Mikado, I don't like when my toys break- especially my new ones," he paused and hoisted Mikado easily, "so, you're coming with me"   
Mikado could only watch as his parents dissapeared in the background and wonder if there was any real point to to struggling.  
"I'll be your family from now on"

 

 

Who would've thought that the same blood Mikado was fascinated with, would appear in the eyes of someone so beautiful?


End file.
